Mission Possible
by Uranaikko
Summary: The Seigaku regular is no longer the junior high kids. Being in highschool means many thing. What if a certain buchou gets to be matchmaked by his friends. Will it be a succesfull Mission? When it's still Possible,nothing can get trough from Momo and Eiji


Okay, here is my first attempt to make a POT long fic. well not the first one (-.-) i never finished the other. Anyway, i don' know if someone ever make a fic with this plot. But if you do ever read a fic that have the same plat. Please do tell me - Cause i never ever think to steal other people idea. This idea just came when i think of Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai matchmaking Ryoma, and plop Ryoma changed to Buchou. Well, enough of me. I hope you enjoy the fic -

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is **not** mine. If the owner kindly drop it, i would like to have it :p

* * *

What Mission?

One fine day, where the sky is blue and the sun shine brightly. It's just another day for Seigaku High School Tennis Club. The member begins the activities by running laps and finishes it by the first class picking the balls. A certain group of people are discussing an unusual topic that they used to.

"We have to do it Sempai. Isn't it right Eiji sempai?"

"Nya, don't drag my name along Momo."

"But it's your Idea."

"Hoi Hoi."

"Fshuuu… that's not a good idea."

"Could you think something better mamushi?"

"You two, calm down. I don't think this is a good idea."

"But Oishi."

"According to my data, Oishi would agree in a matter of time."

"Saa, I think it's a good one. Ne Taka-san."

"Umm, I don't know. Tezuka would be angry if we do it."

"Come on Sempai. If we do it, maybe he would give us less laps in practice and be much nicer. Taka-san take this, this problem depends on your decision."

"How about mine?"

"We know your answer Inui, you would do anything for Data."

"Burning…… Let's do it Baby. Tezuka wanna be girlfriends, Here We Come!"

Unfortunately the Seigaku regulars are planning to get a Girlfriend for their Buchou. After seeing him too concentrated on Tennis and has no time for other things. As a kind friend Momo and Eiji care for their buchou happiness. They had been friends since junior high, but never heard him talking about a girl or his love life which is the opposite of the two of them who keeps babbling about cute girls. Of course it's not a big surprise to see their friend act like that, but they wanted to make him happy. Coming up with the plan, they drag along the other regulars.

"And Echizen decision?" Inui's galsses shine brightly

"He told us that it is a stupid idea and said that we are the one who needs girlfriend." Momo squeze his hands looking angry

"Hoi, that's right. It hurts us nya."

"Ah, and where is he?"

"I saw him walking out the school with our favorite cheerleader. I guess I'm too late to ask her out."

"Nya, Fuji. Ryuzaki-chan is meant to be with Ochibi. Maybe we could find you a girlfriend instead." Eiji patted Fuji back and looked at Oishi "Right Oishi?"

"You should mind your own business first Eiji."

"Nya… you're like Ochibi."

"Yes Oishi sempai. Don't talk like that. To us, the bachelor, it's hard to find a girl you know." Momo put his hand on Eiji and Fuji shoulder

"You're lucky to have Rika-chan, Oishi. She's quite interesting."

"As Fuji said, 70 that he had an eye on Oisho girlfriend."

"Fshuu… why are we in this topic." Kaidoh stare at them looking bored

"Ah, Kaidoh, I have a new data of your girlfriend. Want to see it." Inui looked at kaidoh who is complaing

"Osakada-san is cute too Kaidoh. Well, when she's not shouting." Fuji chuckled

"Fuji-sempai." A blush crept on his face, Kaidoh turned around not wanting to be teased

"Ah, new data. Fuji seems to have an interest in other regular's girlfriends."

"Don't worry Inui. I have someone for me. Right Momo?"

"Huh?" Momo looked at him confused and try to remember something. When he does "Don't you dare take Tachibana Imouto from me." He received a smile from his sempai and he could hear a familiar scribble from the glasses boy.

"Not her. There is someone else." Fuji gave his smile and looked at Momo with his open eyes.

"Nya Fuji, just tell us who is this person. You make me scared."

"It's a secret. Right Momo?" He asked the kohai again who keeps thinking about the answer

"Where's Taka-san?" Oishi looked at them worried

"Horrah! You want to be Buchou girlfriend?"

They could see the burning regular quite far away from their spot. Pointing at a girl who looked frighten with his behavior.

"Nya… Kawamura will reveal our entire secret." Eiji quickly run to his friend quickly followed by the others.

And the day went by. After turning off the burning regular by taking the racket, the group said their farewell and split into small group and walks out from their beloved school.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all like it. I know my ficis not a good one. But i like the ideas of the story, and can't resist to write it. Well i'm not angry if you don't review cause i also don't if i'm lazy I accept all review, i'm gladly pleased if you really want to criticize it. I need some advice so i could make my stories better. Oh, there will be some of new character. But don't worry, they only pass by or have a not so big part. This fic is centered on The Bachelor, which is Momo, Eiji and Fuji hunting for the perfect girl for their Buchou. 


End file.
